Angels' Conversation
by Seseorang
Summary: Two of three Great Archangels Digimon are having a friendly conversation. Very, very mild Seraphimon/Ophanimon.


Digimon Frontier © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation etc. so obviously it does not belong to me

**Notes**: I use the Japanese terms in this fic, so Ultimate equals Mega, and such.

* * *

The wind blew softly, caressing the angelic being's face—it wasn't like it affected him even just a _bit _though, since he wore mask _and_ armor covering his whole body. Seraphimon was standing quietly under a huge tree surrounded by a field of flowers. Yes, he was in Ophanimon's Castle Area, and the three Great Angel Digimon were supposed to meet there and discuss some important matters concerning the Digital World. Seraphimon arrived too early, but he actually didn't really mind waiting. The Human Angel Digimon actually enjoyed being in Ophanimon's Castle Area, thanks to its beautiful scenery and enjoyable atmosphere. Sure, his castle had a nice breeze and all, but Seraphimon actually liked the atmosphere here better. It wasn't like that since beginning, though. He just realized this a few times ago, right after the Chosen Children returned to their world.

"Never thought you'd be here at this time."

A very familiar voice interrupted Seraphimon's thoughts, and as he turned his head to the being, he found his fellow Celestial Digimon standing next to him.

"I could say the same for you, Cherubimon," Seraphimon replied to his companion. Cherubimon didn't reply and for a time being, the only sound heard was the sound of the wind blowing.

Since Lucemon's death, Patamon, Plotmon and Lopmon regained their Ultimate forms as the Celestial Digimon, and they once again worked together keep the peace of the Digital World. Since there were no quarrels between the Human-Type and Beast-Type Digimon like before, they could do their job without much problems, although there were still minor conflicts such as bandit Digimon and all.

"It is really unlike you to be present so early, Cherubimon," Seraphimon commented, "usually you would be present at the promised time, never earlier or later. Is something on your mind? Or is there some big trouble in your area that needs to be discussed immediately?"

The Beast Angel slowly shook his head, "I just feel like enjoying the scenery here, that's all. It feels kind of peaceful here. Good for my mind."

Under his mask, Seraphimon frowned. There _must _be something wrong if a being as powerful as his comrade next to him needed to refresh his mind, "That doesn't really sound normal to me, Cherubimon. If there's a problem in your area, both Ophanimon and I are always behind your back. We are Three Great Angel Digimon, and we will always support each other for Digital World's sake. Now, my friend, if there is something so urgent that even _you _ need a peace for your mind, we are ready to help."

As the wind blew again, carrying petals of flowers, Cherubimon once again shook his head and his hand caught one of the petals, "This is not a matter concerning our duty as Celestial Digimon. It is something more private," he muttered quietly, "something I've been thinking ever since we were able to evolve to our Ultimate forms again."

Seraphimon was quiet, ready to listen whatever his comrade needed to spill. It still wasn't the meeting time yet, so he thought it wouldn't hurt to hear something that didn't include their formal duties.

"I believe you have gained your memories from the time before you hatched, Seraphimon?" Cherubimon questioned, then continued after Seraphimon made a small nod, "I'm actually surprised both you and Ophanimon still accept me after all I have done to you and the Digital World. You might say I wasn't myself, that I was corrupted by Lucemon's power. But that's only half the truth. Lucemon's influence wouldn't be so _big_ if there wasn't _something_ in myself," Cherubimon's large hand moved toward his chest or more precisely, his heart, "I really loathed the fact that that s_omething_ in my heart caused hatred to spread so quickly, and without even realizing I almost killed you and made Ophanimon my prisoner."

"And what is this 'something' you keep mentioning, Cherubimon?" Seraphimon asked curiously.

A low and sad laugh came from Cherubimon's throat, "I'm not quite sure if I want to tell you, my friend. I will sound so pathetic. But I guess it's exposition time, no?" the once soulless eyes looked downward to the field of flowers below his large body, "I believe it is something you call _envy_, or maybe _jealousy_."

Cherubimon continued, "I was never really fond of the fact that the Human-Type Digimon had _two _ angels ruling while the Beast-Type only had _me_. And both of you were always so close that it made me feel left out. You could spend your time discussing about Human-Type Digimon together, while I was only able to think of solutions for the Beast-Type by myself. First it started out as loneliness, and as the time passed by it changed into jealousy. Slowly, hatred crept into my heart and I was then tainted by darkness. And you know the rest."

The Angel of Hope was shocked to hear everything his beast companion had said, "I am really sorry to have made you think that we were being unfair, Cherubimon. We never really considered your feelings toward our actions back then. We never thought you would think we were planning to side with the Human-Type and-"

"—it was never your or Ophanimon's fault, Seraphimon. It was _me_, my weakness and prejudice gave Lucemon a good chance to taint my heart. I should have listened to what you and Ophanimon were trying to say instead of jumping to conclusions and acted so recklessly," Cherubimon replied, "I am grateful that I didn't finish either you or Ophanimon off, though. It gave her a chance to call those kids."

Under his mask, Seraphimon smiled. The Chosen Children who carried the spirits of Ten Legendary Warriors were people he would never forget. They were heroes of kind hearts and great courage. They were the ones who took care of his vulnerable Patamon form—with the help of their Digimon companion Bokomon and Neemon, of course—and they were also the ones who purified Cherubimon's tainted heart.

"Seraphimon, will the Digimon ever forgive me for everything I had done?" Cherubimon asked quietly, "Because I think it is actually a miracle a horde of furious Digimon hasn't attacked me yet."

"It is possible for you to be forgiven, my friend," Seraphimon answered, "I have an old story to tell, will you listen?"

Cherubimon nodded.

"Once upon a time, there was a tyrant ruler in this Digital World whose ambition was to rule every single part of Digital World with the power of darkness and control every single Digimon with a darkness device, it was called Evil Ring, if I remember correctly. The tyrant even went as far as creating an entirely new Digimon based on existing Digimon data and combining them as one, resulting a very powerful darkness Digimon. With that, he was nearly invincible and went on destroying every ground he stepped on. Legend has it that the ones who defeated the tyrant ruler and his evil Digimon of darkness were human children. Well, the tyrant ruler was kind of like you, Cherubimon. Not in the Digimon creating part, but his heart was also tainted by darkness. The tyrant ruler disappeared for a period of time, and he returned with his heart purified, if I can say it like that. At first, most inhabitants of the Digital World were doubting him, and they even went as far as attacking him when he was vulnerable. But then he proved that he had changed, and he with his comrades saved the world from the greatest darkness to ever threaten the worlds, both Real World and Digital World," Seraphimon took a moment to breathe before continuing, "Cherubimon, my friend, if you show to the inhabitants of the Digital World that you are not who you were, that you have changed for the better, I believe every kind soul in this world will forgive you and be grateful for your existence. And you do not have to do that alone, my friend. Ophanimon and I will always be supporting you."

"That is a nice story, my friend," for the first time, Cherubimon's smile showing a little sign of relief, "spending time with that Bokomon guy has given you lots of new knowledge, has it not?"

"That is correct. He is like a walking Ophanimon's Castle where every knowledge resides."

For the first time in ages, both male angels laughed together. The last time they ever had a pleasing conversation was when they were still in Child forms.

"I take it both of you are having a pleasing conversation without me."

Both male angels were startled to see their only female companion standing in front of them, hands on her hips. Her lance was not in sight, and a small smile was formed on her lips.

"If it is not our dazzling comrade," Cherubimon welcomed Ophanimon with a grin. The latter only sighed at her beast companion's dramatical praise.

"Cease your sweet talk, Cherubimon. I only want to know the reason why both of you haven't shown up in my castle yet, when you have already reached this area," there was a tone of anger in Ophanimon's voice, but her male comrades knew her too well that they knew she didn't really mean it.

"We were just having a pleasant informal conversation, to kill time," Seraphimon stepped toward Ophanimon, "speaking of which, I assume it is already time to start our meeting?"

"I believe so," Ophanimon answered, "let's head to my castle. It is certainly more comfortable to have our meeting inside."

As Ophanimon started walking, Seraphimon increased his pace to walk beside her. Cherubimon purposely walked a bit slower behind them. As he watched his two human-type comrades walking in front of him, Cherubimon noticed something he had always noticed even before his heart was corrupted. His two comrades were conversing with each other, with such enthusiasm. He could see Ophanimon's happy smile, and he could hear Seraphimon's comfortable tone while speaking to her. Cherubimon's lips formed a small smile.

_I think it is good that they get along so well. I am happy for them…._

…_even though I have to hold everything I feel inside._

* * *

**A/N**: I don't even know what is happening here. I just finished watching Frontier for the first time in my life (I know I am very late) and the Three Archangels quickly became my favourites. I don't even know why, maybe I am just biased toward Seraphimon and Ophanimon, and Cherubimon _is _the Ultimate form of my favourite Deva, Andiramon, so I can't help but having a soft spot for him.

I decided to include Cherubimon's last line because of what Izumi said when they reached Ophanimon's prison, and I really think it can be quite interesting if it is made into a story, maybe I will do it, _someday. _Who-knows-when.

I do realize this piece of fiction has many flaws, so please do point out if you spot any grammatical or spelling mistakes! Also I feel like I have to apologize for the crappy title and ending, haha..


End file.
